Baby Girl
by TheDauntlessCaster64
Summary: Tobias has lived an okay life with his sixteen year old daughter, Kamryn, the only piece he has left of Tris. But what happens when a certain blonde shows up on their doorstep, and Kamryn is the one to answer it? How will she react? After Allegiant. I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, Veronica Roth does.
1. Chapter 1

_I have always hated the emptiness that winter brings, the blank landscape and the stark difference between sky and ground, the way it transforms trees into skeletons and the city into a wasteland. Maybe this winter I can be persuaded otherwise._

_We drive past the fences and stoop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her and she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered._

_"Where is everyone?" Amar says._

_We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face._

_"What is it?" I say._

_Cara shakes her head._

_"Where's Tris?" I say._

_"I'm sorry, Tobias."_

_"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"_

_"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, but she . . . she was shot. I'm so sorry."_

_Most of the time I can tell when people are lying, and this must be a lie, because Tris is still alive, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed and her small body full of power and stregth, standing in a shaft of light in the atrium. Tris is still alive, she wouldn't leave me here alone, she wouldn't go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb._

_"No," Christina say, shaking her head. "No way. There has to be some mistake."_

_Cara's eyes well up with tears._

_It's then I realize: Of course Tris would go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb._

_Of course she would._

_Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have been submerged underwater. The details of Cara's face have also become difficult to see, the world smearing together into dull colors. I feel like I have no conscious control of my own body, so I barely register that my knees have given way beneath me and i'm crashing to the floor, my knees colliding with the floor in such a way that normally would've been painful, if my whole body hadn't felt completely numb._

_It takes me a long time to make myself focus on anything but that numb sensation, flooding my entire being, to make myself remember the tiny person that had been growing inside of Tris for the past eight months._

_I make myself look at Cara, or at least the blur that looks most like her. "What about-"_

_I think Cara tries to smile at me. Her lips definetely curl, trying to make her muscles form the action, but I can't imagine why anyone would want to try and smile at a time like this, when Tris is dead._

_"Tobias . . ." Cara says. "The baby's fine. Do you want to see her?"_

_What I _want_ is to tell her is that it shouldn't be like this, that i shouldn't have been able to see my child for another month, but I would have been able to see Tris, who would be exhausted but happy, her eyes bright and alert. _

_"What baby?" Christina asks, looking between me and Cara as i slowly get to my feet. "Wait, Tris was pregnant?"_

_Amar glances over at her as I feel Zeke's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. "You didn't notice?"_

_"I thought she was just getting fat," Christina says, her Candor upbringing showing._

_I decide not to comment, mainly because I'm pretty sure I dont have the strength to, and allow Cara to lead me away from the others._

_I expect her to be screaming when i walk in, but she's not. She's lying silently, wide awake, her blue-gray eyes full of life as i follow Cara. Her eyes seem to catch and hold my own as I walk towards the clear plastic box that she's lying inside. _

_I run my finger across the plastic as I stop beside it, watching her tiny, premature body as her head turns slightly to look at me._

_I take a deep breath. "Will she make it?"_

_Cara lifts a shoulder. "She's a month premature, Tobias. But she's strong. I think she'll pull through."_

_I try to imagine a life without Tris, raising a child on my own. I realize that I would rather live a life with one more connection to Tris, other than Caleb, than to live the rest of my life completely cut off from her._

**_*16 years later, Kamryn Eaton's_**** P.O.V***

For the first three years of my life, my dad didn't talk. But I remember the day he spoke like it was yesterday.

_It was late, and Daddy was sitting on the couch, watching TV, speechless as ever. I walked up to him. His eyes flicked to me, and I asked, "Daddy, why don't you ever talk?" It was barely a whisper, and I had'nt expected him to answer, and he didn't, for a minute. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "Baby Girl, I just miss your mother. Her name was Tris." I took his hand and pulled myself onto the couch and snuggled up close to Dad. "I love you, Baby Girl." He had whispered to me. He pushed my brown hair behind my ears._

_"I love you too, Daddy."_

For those first three years, my aunt Christina took care of me. She said I started singing around the time I could talk. Then Dad started to get more evolved in my life. At the same time, my uncle Zeke and aunt Shauna were raising their baby boy, Jonah. For the first ten years of our lives, we kind of hated each other, but then we started to bond. He had been playing guitar since he was seven. When we were fourteen, we came up with the idea of starting a band.

First, we had two other band members. Jasmine, Jonah's twin sister, was our bassist. And then there was Blade.

We met him at school. He was always tapping things to make different beats. So, we gave him some drum sticks and he was awesome. So he joined the band, but the last thing we had needed was a name. My dad actually picked the name we went with. I don't know where he thought of it, but it was great. So we went with _ Dauntless_.

We've been playing at the pizzeria a couple streets over for a year now. Almost weekly, actually. And that's were we are now. Prepping for the next show.

I wing my eyeliner and apply mascara. I shrug on my hooded leather jacket. Jonah walks up and places a hand on my shoulder. "You ready Kamryn?" He asks, his brown eyes glinting. I nod and smile. He smiles back at me and we check up on Jasmine and Blade. Jasmine is tuning her bass, whereas Blade is fixing his black hair. As usual. I roll my eyes. "Show time, guys!" The owner, Dante, walks up smiling at us. We all walk on the stage and are met by cheering. I smile brightly and say into the microphone, "Hey, how are you tonight guys?!" I am met by a few small cheers and a couple nods. "Great, great. Now, this song is called 'Ignorance". Hope you like it!" I glance at Jonah and nod. They all start to play as I start to sing.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life_

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Cheers erupt from the crowd. I scan the crowd and find Dad, Aunt Christina, Uncle Zeke, and Aunt Shauna smiling at us. Dad gives me a thumbs-up and i smile.\

_***Page Break***_

"Thank you guys, and good night!" I hop off the stage and run towards Dad. He engulfs me in a hug. "You did good, baby girl." I smile and we leave and go home, where I fall asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up on the couch, wearing the same thing from last night. I groggily get up and walk to my room, changing into black legginigs and a loose white knit sweater and walk to our plain gray kitchen. Dad sits on one of the bar stools, with Aunt Chris making breakfast on the stove. "Good morning, Kamryn. And before you ask, yes, I made bacon." I smile and look around for the crispy, delicious bacon, but I don't find it. I frown. "Where is it?" I ask, failing to raise one eyebrow. Again.

Dad laughs at my attempt and slides the plate over to me. "Yay!" I throw my arms up. I grab a piece of bacon and eat it quickly. Chris sets a plate of pancakes out and i grab one of those. "Calm down, kid," Chris says, laughing. I frown. So what if I'm a pig? I give her the look I got from my dad, the 'If you don't shut up i will hurt you' look. Christina stops laughing and backs up.

"Sorry," She mumbles. I quickly smile and take a bite of my pancake, eating it happily. Dad laughs. "Anyway, that was a great show last night, Kam." I look up.

"I know." Chris frowns for a second before smiling and laughing. "Anyw-" She is cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!"I scream before Dad can get up. I kiss his cheek and say, "You just sit there. I'll get the door. It's probably Jonah anyway." I walk to the front door and unlock it before opening it. A woman, about Dad's age, maybe younger, stands there. She has chin-length blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes. Her cheeks are flushed, and her face is placid. "Who are you, and what are you doing at my doorstep?" I ask.

"My name is Tris, I'm looking for Tobias Eaton. Who are you?" She says.

"I'm Kamryn Eaton, his daughter." She nods and i turn my head and shout, " Dad! Someone's here for you! Says her name's Tris!" I hear loud footsteps and a moment later, Dad and Aunt Chris appear at my side. "Tris," Dad breathes out. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well," Tris shrugs. "I'm not."

"Dad, who is she?" I ask him. He turns to me and smiles. "This is your mother." I turn to her and she looks confused.

"You mean to say, that for sixteen, almost seventeen years, I've been thinking you were dead, when you were alive and well, twiddling your thumbs? I grieved for almost seventeen_ goddamn _years, and then you show up on my fucking doorstep! I thought it was my fault that you died! Jesus Christ! Did you know she was alive, Dad? Did you lie to me?" They all look at me, their eyes wide. I sidestep the door and grab my Chuck Taylors, slipping them on. "I'll be back, I need to think." I grab my penny board from the corner of the room as Dad asks, "Where are you going?"

"To Jonah's," I say. I notice Dad let Tris inside. I walk out, slamming the door behind me, and skate to Jonah's house.

When I get there, I knock on the door. Jonah opens it, wearing nothing but basketball shorts. He is shirtless and it is very nice. "Kamryn?" He asks. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Zeke," I say. Zeke has been my Dad's friend before i was born, he must know this 'Tris'. He nods and calls for his father.

Uncle Zeke shows up in a few moments. I let myself inside and Aunt Shauna offers me a mug of peppermint tea. I gladly accept, and she brings my the steaming cup in minutes. "What do you need, Kamryn?" Uncle Zeke asks, sitting in the recliner across from the couch I'm sitting on.

"I need the details about my mother." Zeke sighs.

"Her name was originally Beatrice Prior, but she changed it to Tris when she met your dad. After a couple weeks, they got closer, and Tobias showed Tris his biggest fears and then he kissed her in an underground chasm. They had some troubles in the future, but worked it out. She died of a gunshot wound a little later on. Why?"

"I need more. Appearance?"

"Blonde hair, around . . . chin-length. Blue-gray eyes, like yours. She's pretty smart, but she tends to be reckless. Again, why?"

"Because some woman who fits your description showed up on my doorstep, saying her name was Tris and she was looking for Dad." He nearly spills the mug of coffee between his fingers. I ignore it and casually sip my tea, earning a small laugh from Aunt Shauna.

"Tris is back?" He asks, gaping. I nod.

"I kind of went off on her and Dad, though."

I hear a laugh come from the doorway and see Jasmine, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. "You? Go off on your dad? Never thought I'd see the day." She shakes her head and plops onto the couch beside me. "I was kind of mad." I shrug.

Jonah walks in, this time wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "How about you and me go down to the woods?" The wooded land near his house was my third favorite place to be, aside from performing and Jonah's house. I nod and he grabs his guitar. I grab my song book and we walk into the trees, up to the tree house we made. It has electricity, so it's pretty cool.

I grab onto the rungs of the ladder and start to pull myself up. We get up pretty easy, and I hop on the black couch in here. We took a year to build this, and we made sure it was really good. He sits next to me and asks, "Whatcha' got?" I show him the pages and he smiles. "That's really good."

I take the guitar and he holds the book between us, showing the unfinished song I wrote for him.

"Okay, 1, 2, 1,2,3,4. . ."I say and start to play as he starts to sing.

_Mayday situation overload  
I'm restless, obsessed with your future  
And all my worries they don't bother you  
Collected, you render me useless  
But I carry on_

Right now, I think that you think that I'm  
Half drunk, searching for something of  
Substance, casually dropping a line, designed  
To keep you next to me  
I can't awkwardly craft in advance  
I know, that you wouldn't fall for that  
You say "Shut up and take my hand"  
And we carry on

"I just. . . can't figure out the chorus." I say.

"Hey," he says, brushing my brown hair behind my ear. "We'll figure out that perfect chorus."

And we sit there, maybe for minutes, maybe for hours, just working on that song. But it ends when it gets dark. He walks me home.

I open the door to see Dad pacing the floor, Chris leaning back on the couch, and Tris rubbing her forehead. "Uhh. . . hi."

Dad's eyes dart up to me and he engulfs me in a hug. At first I stiffen, but then i relax and rest my head against his chest. "Where were you? I was worried sick," he says, running his hands through my hair.

"Working on a song with Jonah in the woods. I guess we lost track of time." I place my hands on his cheeks. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay," he says.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby Girl." I part from his hug and sit beside Tris. "Perhaps I might have gotten a little too mad."

She looks up, her eyes shining with happiness. "No, I'm' sorry, I wasn't there for you through those years. I was in a coma for a while, and they ran tests for about a year just to make sure. So, I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you. For any of you, in fact." I guess i wasn't thinking, becuase next thing i know my arms are around her and I am hugging her. She hugs me back, and it stays that way, for a long time. Until eventually, I walk into my room and fall asleep.

**Hope you guys liked these first two chapters! I'll post the third when I'm finised with the fourth. That's ma system. K? K. (Abbreviated tfios moment!)**

**Bye people.**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, surprisingly, sprawled across my floor. I guess I must've fallen off the bed, but oh well. I get up and change into some skinny jeans, a black tank top, and an OBEY snapback. I hop to the kitchen to see the regular, except Tris- Mom- is sitting in one of the bar stools. I hop into mine, and right before i ask, Dad slides the plate over to me. "Yummy!" I say as i dig in. Dad smiles and kisses my head. Chritina laughs, too. So does Tris- Mom. I look up. "I do this every day, and you still laugh at it?"

"It doesn't get old with you," Chris shrugs. Dad nods in agreement.

Mom speaks up. "So, you guys really used an Abneg-" Dad slaps a hand over her mouth. I look at him, confused. He just shakes his head and leads Tris to the living room.

"What is he keeping from me, Aunt Chris?" Christina looks up at me and merely shrugs. "Obviously she knows what it is, or she wouldn't have brought it up!" I slam my hand on the table once I realize Chris has stopped listening. She jumps, nearly dropping the plate in her hands. Christina frowns and sets the plate on the table.

"It's something that went wrong. Went terribly wrong and we promised we'd never tell you guys, including Jonah and Jasmine! That is enough of your yelling and I will _not_ have it! If you want to yell, go to your dad!" Christina takes a deep breath. I have gone completely silent.

"I'll just go to my room." I mutter. When i get to my room, I hop on my bed and sigh, not letting the tears come. _He promised me no lies,_ I think. Tears threaten to spill, but I choke them back down. _I will not cry. I will not cry._ I pull my hair back into a side braid with the rubber band on my wrist. I pick up the necklace that Gramma Evelyn gave me that hangs on my lampshade. I study the ring before slipping it around my neck. The simple gray band, still means a lot to me. I grab the card she gave me when she gave me the necklace. It is a simple gray card, but inside was filled with her handwriting. It says:

_Dear Kamryn,_

_This wedding band was mine when I was married to your grandfather. I hope you keep it with you. It, to me, represents a great value of selflessness. I hope you like it. Come up to visit me if you need to talk about anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Gramma Evelyn._

Maybe she knows something about it. I'll call her, and then I'll find out what they are keeping from me. I smile and getup, walking out of the room. Dad and Mom- Tris- are talking, and Chris is nowhere to seen. I clutch my sketchbook in my hand and sit across from Dad and Tris. At first I flip through my drawings of other people- Dad, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Gramma Evelyn, Jonah, Jasmine, Blade, and Dante. Then I pull a pencil from the drawer from the side table beside the chair. I start to sketch Tris, her chin length blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, black clothes.

It's silent for a while, and when I look up, they are both staring at me. I shyly smile. They go back to talking. I plug my ear buds into my phone and start to play 'My Only One' by All Time Low. I continue to draw Tris, getting every feature and every curve. The birds on her collarbone. I write a simple 'Tris' in the corner with my own scraggly handwriting. I shut the book and pull out my ear buds. I hear Dad on the phone. "Two large pepperoni.." Pizza! Yay!

I glance in the kitchen to see Christina stirring something in a bowl. That only means one thing... pizza and cake! I smile, set my book and phone down, and go into the kitchen to help Chris. "Hey, Kamryn. Wanna help?"She says. I nod and help her finish making the cake batter. We finish by putting it in the oven and Dad walks in, Tris holding his hand. I smile at them.

Dad sets his phone on the table and says, "I ordered pizza, Kamryn."

"I heard."I glance at him, and finish, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, it only took a three-minute conversation, but, you're welcome. By the way, Jonah, Jasmine, Zeke, and Shauna, and Blade are coming for the football game tonight."

Tris speaks up. "Zeke and Shauna?" Dad nods. "Wait, who's Jonah, Jasmine, and Blade?"

" Jonah and Jasmine are Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna's kids, and Blade is our band mate," I say. She nods and pulls herself into one of the bar stools.I cross my ankles and lean on the counter. Tris smiles at me. I smile back at her. "You know, I think, with a little time, we could be close," I say. Tris grabs my hand.

"I know we could," She says. "Just with time." I fiddle with the ring on my necklace with the other hand, and it catches Dad's eye.

"Is that your grandmother's?"

I nod. "Yeah. She gave it to me," I say. A knock at the door interuppts his growing smile. "I'LL GET IT!" I scream. Dad sighs and sits back down as I dash to the front door. I open it to see everyone and usher them in. "Welcome, everyone, to our humble home." I throw my arms out dramatically. Shauna snickers and hugs me. I hug her back and wheel her to the kitchen, despite Zeke's complaints. "She'll be fine, chill out." I wave a hand at him. Zeke smiles.

When we get into the kitchen, Zeke and my dad bear hug, Tris and Shauna hug, and people hug people in general. I wrap my arms around Jonah, and he returns it, for who knows how long. It's silent for a while before Christina clears her throat and we break away quickly. A blush creeps over my cheeks, and the others just laugh. Jonah, though, places a hand on the small of my back and leads over to the others. I can feel his fingers beneath my top and on the strip of skin between the line of my jeans and the hem of my tank top. "Are you okay, Kam?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your blushing like crazy." I just blush harder. I hear Shauna mutter under her breath, "She soo has a crush." By the look on Jonah's face, he didn't hear. But jasmine did. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but I rush to action. I lunge over and slap my hand over her mouth. She tries to say something before something wet runs across my hand. I let my hand fly from her mouth and shriek, "Eww! She licked me!" Jasmine giggles and I glare at her, wiping my hand on Blade's shirt. He glares at me, and I shrug. Jonah laughs almost silently.

The doorbell sounds and I stay put. Everyone stares at me. "What? It just the pizza. These were my friends. . ." I put Blade in a headlock and rub my fist against his head. They shrug and Dad, with wallet in hand, goes to pay for the pizza. He comes back with two pizzas balanced on the palm of his hand. Literally. We all go into the living room and Dad flicks through the channels before he finds the game. I don't really watch, I just eat pizza and talk to Jasmine. The pizza burns my tongue but I ignore it because I love pizza. Tris snuggles up to Dad, and he keeps an arm around her protectively. Jonah jokes around with Blade. Zeke and Shauna play with their linked hands. I see Zeke's wedding band glisten in the light, the simple black band. I msile and continue to talk with Jasmine.

_***Exclusive Jonah Pedrad's P.O.V, DON'T GET USED TO IT.***_

I keep joking around with Blade, but I can't help but glance at Kamryn. She is talking to Jasmine. I glance down at her long dark brown hair, her blue-gray eyes. God, she is beautiful. Her eyes meet mine for just a second, until she blushes and turns away. I smile and turn back to Blade. He looks from me to Kamryn and smiles widely. "What?" I ask. He just smiles wider. I punch him in the shoulder. "Dude, don't leave me hanging. what?"

"You like her."

I scratch the back of my neck. "What, no! Of course not."

He looks at me, dumbfounded. "You think I can't see the way you look at her? Any normal person could see it."

"But. . . your not normal."

"I'm normaler than you." He snaps his wrist and attempts a duck face. I laugh at him. "Anyway," he starts again. "You need to tell her! I bet you that, judging on how many times they both look over here, they are talking about Kamryn's crush on you."

"She doesn't have a crush on me. We're just really close friends."

"Like I said, any normal person can see it. I totally ship Konah."

"Konah?"

"Kamryn and Jonah, duh."

"Okay then." I turn back to the game. "Wierdo." He shrugs it off. The football game ends, and since Jasmine, Blade, and Kamryn are all asleep, we all deicde to crash here for the night. Tobias is about to pick Kamryn up to take her to her room, but i put a hand on his shoulder. "I got it," I say.

"Thanks, Jonah."

"No problem." I tuck an arm under her knees and one across her shoulders and lift her. She immediately shifts and lays her head on my chest. I smile and carry her to her room. I move the blankets aside before setting her on the king- size bed and covering her with the blankets up to her neck. I kiss her forehead and whisper, "Sleep well, Kamryn." I almost make it out the door before a hear a faint voice. "Jonah?"

I turn back to her. "Yeah?"

"Stay with me, for tonight. Please?"I walk over and slide under the covers. She lays her head on my chest and i wrap an arm around her.

"Yeah, sure," I whisper. "Anything for you."

"Thank you," She says as her eyes start to droop. "I lo-" She cuts herself off and snuggles closer to me before falling asleep. _What was she going to say?_ Was the only thought that crosses my mind before I fall into a deep sleep.

_***Back to Kamryn's P.O.V, haha review if you want more Jonah P.O.V***_

I wake up just as the sun is starting to rise, so a purple-ish orange shines through my window. I notice that my head is on Jonah's chest, and a blush creeps over my cheeks before i can stop it. I slip out of his arms, carefully so I don't wake him. I grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom. I end up changing into black ripped skinny jeans, a 'Paramore' anchor design black tank top, and open flannel shirt, and a black beanie. I walk out and see that Tris is up making breakfast, instead of Christina. She looks up and smiles at me. "Hey. I let Christina sleep in so I decided to make breakfast."

"I'll help."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Okay." I help her make bacon and she asks, "So what's going on with you and this Jonah boy?"

I glance at her. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. Anyone with eyes can see that you two have a thing for each other."

"Oh, Gee, thanks for the help."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but I doubt he likes me."

"I see the way he looks at you." I shrug and the events of last night come back to me. I nearly drop the plate in my hands. She turns to me. "What?"

"I almost told him I loved him," I whisper, shaking my head.

"You do?" She asks.

"I don't love him, I'm _in _love with him. I have been since we were ten." She claps a hand over her mouth. But I can see she is smiling. I set the plate down, pull out my phone, and take a few selfies to get my mind off of it. I chose one and post it to Instagram with the caption :_ Making breakfast with Mom! _I turn my phone off and slide it onto the table. I hear a door shut, and moments later, Jonah walks in with the worst bedhead I have ever seen, and even then he's scratching his head. "Well, don't you look fabulous?" I smirk at him.

"Oh, shut up, not everyone wakes up with perfect hair like you." He rolls his eyes. He reaches for a piece of bacon but i slap his hand and growl dramatically at him. He frowns and pouts. I take a piece of bacon, and break off some, throwing it to Jonah. He frowns at me again, but still eats it. I smile victoriously.

"You guys are too cute," Tris- Mom- interuppts. Jonah and I both blush. "We should work on the set for Friday," I tell Jonah. I get my song book and we choose the songs for the set, starting with the one I wrote for Jonah. He leaves a little later with his family and I just sit in my room. My phone rings and I glance at the contact. It reads : _Jonah_. I slide and put the phone to my ear.

"Yes Jonah?" I sigh.

"Don't be so happy to hear from me, geez." Even his voice sends a chill down my spine.

"Oh, I'm thrilled. Now tell me what you want before I hang up on you."

"Just come to the tree house. I want to tell you something."

"Umm..okay."

"Bye Kamryn."

"Bye Jonah." I hang up, walk to my closet where my Converse collection sits, and decide on a pair of all white hightops. I walk out and Dad looks at me.

"Where you going?"

"The woods with Jonah. He wants to talk to me about something."

"Okay, love you baby girl." I grab my skateboard. "Love you too Daddy." I walk out (it's raining) and ride until I hit the woods. Then I start to walk until I get to the tree house. I climb up the ladder, board in hand. I swing myself inside to see Jonah standing on the balcony of the tree house, his head turned upward, his face catching the rain. I lean on the balcony wall. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He jumps and turns to me.

"Yeah. It is."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"More like show." His hair is dripping wet and sticks to his forehead.

"Okay," he starts to step closer to me.

"I. . . just can't keep pretending that I think of you as just a friend." He says. I step out into the rain, and water starts to pound on my already wet hair and face.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He grins, taking one more step forward before. . .

**Haha cliffy! Find out what he's gonna do in chapter four! **

**Bye!**

**~M**


	4. Chapter 4

He grins, taking a step closer before crushing his lips to mine. He does it with so much pressure, that even if I wanted to, I couldn't pull away. It takes me second to realize that I am kissing him back just as hard. My arms snake around his neck, and his find my waist. His grip is firm and strong and I can feel his fingers pressing into my back. He pulls me against him, closing the space, before pulling away. I gaze up at him to see he is already looking at me. And smilng. We don't move, niether of us wants to. We just stare at eachother. Finally, he interuppts the silence. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." He breathes.

I find it surprising, considering he's dated a number of other girls, who were all much prettier then me. In almost seventeen years, I haven't had a boyfriend. "But. . ." I say. "What about those others girls?"

"They mean nothing to me." And I believe him. But I don't say anything. I just kiss him again. He pulls away after a minute. "You better get home, it pouring and your dad is overprotective." I nod and he finishes, "I'll walk you home." This makes me smile and I grab my skateboard and we walk to my house. When we reach the door, He kisses both of my cheeks before walking away. "I'll see you at the show tonight," he yells behind him.

I walk in the house to see Mom and Dad smiliing at eachother. "Kamryn, we have news." Mom says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Remember how you said you've alway wanted a little brother?" Dad asks.

"Ohmigod, Mom, your pregnant?"

Mom shakes her head. "But we've deicided to adopt a thirteen-year-old boy."

"Info please! I've always wanted a little brother!"

"He was abused in his old home, he loves music, and his name is Jacob." Dad says.

"That's great, I can't wait to meet him!"

"We get him next week. There's more though."

"Okay."

Mom smiles widely. "We're getting married!" I smile.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mom and Dad smile at me and I continue, "I gotts to get ready for tonights show, though." I walk into my room, and after a minute, decide on a simple black crop top, black chained shorts, and my studded Converse. I brush out my hair, which has dried, and straighten it. I keep my grandmother's wedding band around my neck, and apply eyeliner and mascara. I put in a simple ear chain. _**(Look it up, they are beautiful.)**_I walk back into the living room and see Dad leaning on the arm of the couch. "Ready to go?" He asks.I nod and Mom, Dad, and I get in the car and drive to Dante's pizzeria. **_(Actual place in the city I live in, though the owner named it after his son, who I know personally.)_**We get there and I meet up with the others to prep for the show. Jonah looks up and winks at me, making me blush. Jasmine laughs little as she pulls her hair up into an insanely high ponytail.

Jonah passes his guitar to me, since he's singing the first song. "Don't screw up." He says. I take the guitar from his hands.

"Now when do I ever screw up?" He grins and walks away. Jasmine claps my back and Dante appears in the doorway. "Show time, good luck guys." We walk onto the stage and Jonah speaks up.

"How's it going tonight guys? We're gonna start off with something I wrote, and Kamryn, before you say anything, give me the goddamn guitar," he holds his hand out and I give it to him. He starts to talk again. "Now, go sit down, you will be listening to this." I shrug and sit next to my parents. "As I was saying, this is a song I wrote for a girl I'm absolutley crazy about. She's in this room, and I hope she likes it. It's called, 'Check Yes, Juliet'." They all start to play, with him singing, his voice not cracking at all.

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Are you with me?_  
_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
_I won't go until you come outside_  
_Check yes Juliet_  
_Kill the limbo_  
_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
_There's no turning back for us tonight_

I think of the time I woke to him throwing rocks at my window, begging me to go to that party, and we got yelled at the next morning. I smile as tears start to fill my eyes.

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Ayo ayo_  
_Here's how we do_  
_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever we'll be_  
_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_  
_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_  
_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown:_  
_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Ayo ayo_  
_Here's how we do_  
_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever we'll be_  
_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high_  
_The view from here is getting better with you_  
_By my side_

_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

One tear slips from my eye and Dad wipes it from my cheek, careful not to smudge the mascara. Jonah looks at me and smiles, as the cheering continues. "Hold on guys," Jonah sets the guitar down on the stage and runs to me, scooping me up and kissing me. I kiss him back, and when we pull away, I whisper, "That is probably the deepest thing you've ever written." He laughs, a tear slipping from his left eye. We're not ones to cry, so this is'nt normal for us. We walk back up to the stage and are met by cheering. I take a deep breath, shaking my head, and continue on with the set. When we go home, I fall asleep on my bed, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while.

_**Whaddya' think? Hope you guys liked it cuz i thought that was sweet. Anyway song is 'Check Yes, Juliet' by 'We The Kings'. You should listen to it. K? K. Ba bye.**_

_**~M**_


	5. Chapter 5

I wake to several beeps coming from my phone. I pick it up and notice that the guys added me in a group chat, and they're talking about something right now. The messages say:

_Blade- Hi._

_Jonah- Hi. I am in the middle of eating pancakes, the legitest food ever, and you wanted to interuppt me?_

_Jasmine- Yes, yes we did._

_Jonah- Shut up._

_Blade- NEVER!_

_Jonah- Why are you guys my friends? Like, ugh._

_Blade- Why are pancakes the legitest food ever?_

_Jonah- Because there awesome._

_Jasmine- Exactly._

_Jonah- OMG. Where is Kamryn to help me win this battle?_

_Blade- I know right, where is she?_

_Jasmine- Guys, it's before two o'clock in the afternoon, she's not up yet._

_Blade- Oh._

_Jonah- Right._

I groan and text back, _Seriously? One, pancakes ARE the legitest food ever, so shut up. Two, Jonah, I'm not going to help you win every battle. And Three, I can get up before 2 PM!_

I get a reply immediatly.

_Jonah- Someone's cranky._

_Me- Am not!_

_Jonah- Are to._

_Me- Am not! Meanie!_

_Blade- Kids._

_Jasmine- Right?_

_Me- You guys are horrible. I hate you all._

_Jonah- Except me!_

_Me- I just hate you less._

_Jonah- Good enough._

_Jasmine- What is with you guys? One minute, your like an old married couple and the next, two 5-year-olds fighting over a toy._

_Blade- Wierdos._

_Me- That's it. Goodbye. _ I turn off my phone and hear more beeps.I gnore them and walk into the kitchen, grabbing a Coke out of the fridge before slumping on the couch and flipping through channels. Dad walks in and asks, "Are you coming with us?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get Jacob." I jump off the couch and dash to my room shouting, "I'm coming!" I change into dark red skinny jeans, a gray Coca-Cola tank top, my black Vans, and a black beanie. I apply eyeliner and mascara and meet Mom and Dad in the car. We drive for a long time until we end up at a tall building. I don't pay attention, my mind is buzzing about my new little brother. We wait for a really long time, until someone comes up to us. A boy with black hair, in what that Axe commercial calls 'The Messy Look', and bright green eyes is walking beside him. The boy, who I assume is Jacob, has a lip piercing and a black beanie, identical to mine, sits on his head. He smiles at us. "This is Jacob." The man says. He turns to Dad nd hands him a clipboard. "Fill this out and you'll be good to go."

Jacob walks over to me and holds out his hand. "I'm Jacob." He says, his voice soft yet confident. I shake his hand and say, "I'm Kamryn."

"Your my new sister?" He asks. I nod. "Do you like music?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. I'm in a band, actually."

He smiles wide. Dad passes the clipboard back to the man and we leave.

My phone beeps, and I check it. It's a text from Jonah.

_Jonah- Hey, call me when you get the chance. I know your busy with the new brother, but try to call me. _

I call him, and after three rings he picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey. You wanted me to call you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I just wanted to hear your voice." A blush creeps over my cheeks.

"We just got Jacob and we're headed home now. Then you can hear my voice _and_ see my face."

"Works for me."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Omigod, Jonah."

"What?"

"We just had an unrehearsed tfios moment!"

"Kill me now."

"Can't do that. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kamryn."

"Bye bye!" I hang up and Jacob smiles at me. 'What?" I ask.

"Was that your _boyfriendddd?_" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laugh and nod. He gives me a look and finishes, "Come on! I need _detailsss!_"

"Okay." I find a picture of him in my phone and show it to Jacob. He glances at the screen, like he's examining the picture, and then smiles. He gives me thumbs up.

"I approve." I laugh and Dad pulls into the driveway. We hop out, and I whisper to Jacob, "Don't worry. You'll love it." He takes my hand and we walk into the house.

"I'll show him to his room." I say. Last night I painted his walls graffiti style, and we added furniture. I walks him upstairs and to the door. We stop infront of it. "You ready?" I ask. He takes a deep breath and nods. I open the door and he gasps.

"Did you do this?" He asks, pointing to the walls. I nod and he runs up and hugs me. "It's amazing. I love it. Thank you."

"It was nothing." I say as i hug him back. "I'm right next door too."

"Your the best sister ever."

I shrug. "I can only get better." He laughs and goes to check out his room while I walk to mine. I lay on the bed and text Jonah.

_Me- I'm home. You should come over and meet Jacob._

_Jonah- Okay. I'll be there in 5. _I turn off my phone and continue to lay there. I eventually pick up my sketchbook and start to draw Jacob. His curls are harder, but I eventually get them down. I finsh easily, and I write his name in the corner and shut the book, setting it beside me. Someone opens my door and closes it.

"Hi." Jonah says, leaning down to kiss me. I pull away after a second, but only to where our lips our centimeters apart. "Hey," I say.

He connects our lips again, taking on of his hands and lacing his fingers with mine. My other hand winds into his hair, pulling him closer. His fingers press into my waist. I drift one hand down to the hem of his shirt and tug on it. He seems to get the idea so he pulls away and I tug off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. He kisses me again, my hand trailing his abs, his hand flattening at the small of my back.

Suddenly, a voice interuppts. "So, _this _is the boyfriend!" I fling away from Jonah, and Jacob crosses his arms.

"Not exactly how I wanted you guys to meet. Fabulous first impression, Jonah." I mutter under my breath.

Jonah smiles at Jacob. "I'm Jonah Pedrad. You are..?"

Jacob keeps his arms crossed. "Formerly Jacob Hayes, now Jacob Eaton. Nice to meet you Jonah." I slap Jonah in the chest. He groans and glares at me.

"Your still shirtless!" I whisper-yell at him. He looks down at his chest, shrugs, and lays back on the bed. Jacob laughs a little, walks up, and pokes Jonah in the abs before walking away. Jonah groans and hunches over, whispering, "Well, he's got the strength of an Eaton. He'll do good in this family."

"Eaton strength?" I say, laughing.

"Yes, your family all has insanely strong hands, or in Jacob's case, _fingers._" I shift so I'm leaning on my elbows and looking down at him. He looks up at me. "Aw, poor baby," I say, pouting my lip jokingly. He scowls, "Ha ha," He says.

"Oh, don't be mad." I lean down to kiss him. He doesn't pull away, so that's a step in the right direction. Instead he cups one of my cheeks and turns on his side, kissing me harder. He grabs my waist with the other hand, and moves us, so I'm laying flat on the bed, and he's towering over top of me. I hook my fingers in his belt loops. He moves one hand under my tank top.

"Jacob left the door open." I whisper against the kiss.

"He sure did." A voice that sounds an awful lot like Zeke says. Jonah doesn't move, so I push im to the side and he falls on the bed beside me. Zeke, Shauna, Mom, Dad, and Jacob stand there. "Really?" I say, turning a stuffing my head in a pillow. I lift my head and Dad smirks at me. I groan and let my head fall again.

I hear Zeke clear his throat and say, "Jonah?"

"Yeah?"

"Your still shirtless."

"You've seen me naked before. You'll be alright." Zeke chuckles, and seconds later, the door closes. I turn and Jonah sits next to me on the bed. "You okay?" He asks. I shift so my head is on his bare chest. He wraps an arm around me.

"I just. . .feel like they're hiding something from us."

"But. . .parents do that. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Most of the time they do it to protect you." I remember what Christina said, _Something that went terribly wrong. _Maybe Dad is keeping it from me to protect me, but he _promised_ no lies.

"He promised me no lies or keeping things from each other."

"Like I said, maybe knowing that could hurt you, or make you a target of some sort." I look up at him.

"Maybe you're right." He nods. I reach up and my hand runs along his cheek, stopping at his jawline. He smiles, and leans down for a slow, long kiss. We pull away and he shifts. I place my head in the crook of his neck. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through my hair.

We stay that way, for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob and I lounge on the couch as we watch Supernatural. It has been six days since we brought him home, and he has already said I'm his favorite. Not complaining, though.

I get up and walk to the kitchen. "I'm grabbing a Coke," I tell Jacob. "You want anything?"

"Yeah, get me a Coke," he calls back. I grab two and walk back, handing one to him. He thanks me and I say, "You know, I've got a show tomorrow, the first show you'll see?" He nods.

"I'm really excited." I smile at him and someone knocks on the door. I get up and open the door to see a very excited Jasmine. She runs inside and continues jumping. "Hey Jasmine," Jacob and I say in unison. He glance at eachother before laughing. Jasmine met Jacob yesterday, and thought he was adorable. She then got poked by Jacob.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask Jasmine.

"Mason kissed me!" She screams. Mason Prior is my cousin. We call him Prior for short, but before Mom came back, my uncle Caleb and my dad didn't get along. Mason and Jasmine have been dating for over a year now.

"Surprised he didn't do it earlier. " I mutter under my breath, sitting next to Jacob. He laughs, and Jasmine scowls at us. "I'm serious, Prior was talking about it to me for weeks! How it was gonna be the perfect kiss and stuff like that. . ." I trail off as Jasmine flushes a deep crimson and Jacob doubles over, laughing.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Jacob, we all start school again Tuesday." He stops laughing.

"Woah. No. I did not sign up for this school shit. Waste. Of. Time. _**(This is my opinion on school, soooooo yeah.)**_" He leans back on the couch.

"You still gotta go. I do, so you do."

"Whatever." I laugh. He walks up to his room, and after a while, Jasmine leaves, so I go up to my room. I eventually fall asleep.

**_*Skipping this week's show, break to the first day of school*_**

I wake up, noting the day immediately . I get up and change into a gray Batman tank top, yellow shorts, and my black Vans. I brush out my hair, and since it is naturally wavy/curly, decide to leave it down. I run down stairs and see Jacob, wearing the usual, jeans and a T-shirt. _**(A/N: This is the pic I have when i imagine Jacob: . /f45427188ca1097e9539ee02af338743/tumblr_migwp5NcGH1rl30cfo1_ .)**_Both black. "You ready?" I ask. He nods, and we meet up with Jonah, Jasmine, Blade, and Prior. Jasmine is clutching his hand.

Jonah kisses my cheek and slides his fingers between mine, causing a slight blush to form on my cheeks. We all take the bus, and when a girl wearing pink gets on, I offer her my seat. She shakes her head and thanks me anyway. When we get to the Upper Levels building, I walk with Jonah and Jacob goes to the front desk, also known as Ms. Reyes. Jonah and I stop at the split in the hallway, where he will go to Advanced Math with Prior, and I will go to History with Jasmine. He kisses me, soft and smooth, before parting down the hall with Prior. I walk with Jasmine to History, and when we get into the classroom, the other people in the class are dancing and singing, and I'm pretty sure I hear some wierd song playing in the mess of them all.

Tyler, the kid I sit next to all the time, hops down from one of the desks and lands next to me. "Wassup, Kamryn!"

"Hi." He reaches for something in his back pocket, and a silver flask appears in his hand. He offers it to me, but I shake my head. I see a name ingraved in the side, and I snatch it from him. The inscription reads: _Uriah Pedrad_. "Who's this?" I ask Tyler, pointing the name ingraving.

"My dad,"he responds. Pedrad is Jonah, Jasmine, and Zeke's last name. Jasmine apparantly knew what I was thinking, because she says, " My father's last name is Pedrad."

"I mean, my dad talks about having a brother, but I wouldn't know, I was adopted."

I hear them, but at the same time, I guess I don't because one thought races through my mind. _First, my mother comes back from the dead. Second, Zeke might have a brother. There is something going on, and I'm going to figure it out. One way or another._

"Kamryn? You in there?" Jasmine waves a hand in front of my face. All I say is, "There's something going on. I'm going to find out." I thrust the flask into Tyler's palm and slump into my seat.

**(Line = Page Break.)**

* * *

Lunch. The best time of the day.

But I'm not eating.

Or talking.

Hell, you're lucky I'm breathing.

All I can think about is that my dad has been keeping this from me for years, something that affected him. I've seen the white scars dragging across his back, behind the tattoo. Something, or _someone_, perhaps- hurt him for years.

But the thing that stings, is that because of that one secret, it's building. The secrets keep piling, and one day it's going to crush me.

Jonah's thumb circles my knuckles, and I take a deep breath. I rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead. Prior is probably about to fall asleep- he always gets tired during school- with Jasmine flicking his temple every few seconds to keep him awake. Blade taps a beat on the table with the drum sticks he keeps in his back pocket all the time.

"Look! It's the emo freak!" I hear someone yell as Jacob enters the lunchroom. A chorus of laughter follows the boy's sneer comment. I clench my teeth as the boy trips Jacob before the boy punches him in the jaw. I stand up and clear my throat, mustering the courage to talk. "Don't touch him." It comes out as a low growl, and fora second I take myself by surprise.

"Why? What are you gonna do about it? I'm not scared of you, little girl." It's loud enough for my friends to hear, and I see Jonah's eyes go wide, and as he stands up, I know he's going to try to restrain me. But before Jonah can reach me, I have the boy by the throat, and I whisper, "You should really learn to fear me, then. I could surprise you." I bring my knee to his stomach twice, before letting him fall to the floor, gasping and coughing. Jacob stands up. "C'mon,"I tell Jacob, and we walk to the others, leaving the boy's friends and a few teachers to help him up.

As we sit down, a teacher with blond hair and gray eyes, wearing baby blue, walks up to me. "Ms. Eaton, I need an explanation as to why you choked Mitchell Landen?" The woman has a British accent. Ah, so that's the bastard's name. I calmly stand.

"If you didn't know, Miss Whatever-the-fuck-your-name-is, Jacob here is my brother. And I will not have ego-maniacs like _Mitchell Landen_," I repeat his name in an impression of her voice. " Who probably does drugs on his free time, bully my brother. So, go ahead and do whatever the fuck you want, okay? Because I will _not _have freaks of nature like Mitchell Landen bully my brother. This is his first day here, and as far as I know, he's had a troubled past. So, go ahead, suspension, expeltion, hell, cuff me if you want! I will not let people bully my brother. Got it?! Okay." I sit back down, and after moments of shock, everyone composes themselves.

"Since this is the first day, there is no punishment." She walks away and i stand, walking to the table that  
Tyler sits at. I sit in the seat next to him and say, "What you,"I pause to find the right word. "_Offered_ me this morning, can I still take you up on that offer?" He smiles and grabs a plastic cup from his lunch box, and under the table, pours the drink from the flask into the cup. The liquid is a brownish color, and i finish it in one gulp. It sends a tingling sensation through my body, and i crave more, but I decide that this is school, and I shouldn't have any more. The bell rings, and I walk to my next class, without a word.

* * *

I meet the others by the steps of the school, and Jonah frowns at me. The others don't pay attention, and we all board the bus. Jonah slumps into the seat next to me, and says, "So, I'm guessing you were so pissed off, you decided to go for a drink?"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm not stupid, Kamryn."

"I understand your not. But I'm not in the mood for this."

"Oh, but I am. You were stupid enough to go for a drink, even just a small one, because you nearly knocked a guy out?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business! Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, what does it matter to you?"

"Because. Even before you were my girlfriend, you were my best friend, and it was my _job_ t protect you. It still is! And let me tell you, drinking is not the way to go for something to relieve you of your emotions. I've gone down that road before." I want to ask him why, but the bus stops, and I'm to mad to ask him, so i storm off the bus, and walk the rest of the way home.

When I get there, I slam the door, making the picture of my father and I on the wall shake. It doesn't fall and break, thankfully. I walk to my room and hop onto my bed, face down into my pillow, focusing on my breathing to stop the tears that threaten to spill. In, out, in, out.

I turn in my bed and stare at the cieling- nothing too fancy, painted white. I hear faint singing coming from next door, in Jacob's room.

_He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack,_

_His backpack is all that he knows._

_Shot down by strangers who's glances can cripple_

_the heart and devour the soul. . ._

I walk into his room, amazed by the lyrics, and most of all, his voice. Jacob looks at me and freezes as he stammers, "Y-you he-heard that?"

"Sing it again please."

He does as I ask.

_He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack_  
_His backpack is all that he knows_  
_Shot down by strangers_  
_whose glances can cripple_  
_the heart and devour the soul_

_All alone he turns to stone_  
_while holding his breath half to death_  
_Terrified of whats inside_  
_to save his life he crawls_  
_like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind away_  
_pushes him whispering_  
_must have been out of his mind_  
_mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head_  
_maybe out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone_  
_while holding his breath half to death_  
_Terrified of whats inside_  
_to save his life he_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All he knows_  
_If he can't relieve it it grows_  
_and so it goes_  
_he crawls like a worm_  
_crawls like a worm from the bird_

_Out of his mind away_  
_pushes him whispering_  
_must have been out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone_  
_while holding his breath half to death_  
_Terrified of whats inside_  
_to save his life he crawls_  
_like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All alone_  
_he's holding his breath half to death_  
_Terrified to save his life_  
_he crawls like a worm_  
_Crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm_  
_crawls like a worm_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_

"That was amazing," I say. "What's it about?"

"Me." He says. I suddenly regret saying it. But I have to finish.

"You have to sing that at next weeks show. That was beautiful, Jacob!"

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so. What do you call it?"

"The Bird and The Worm."

I grin. "Amazing."

**Hello again, people of the internet! So this song is called 'The Bird and The Worm' by 'The Used'. It's old, but it's good. The reason I put this song in here is because my big brother, Blade, and I used to sing it all the time. We both thought we had troubled lives. There is some slight screaming in it, be warned, so listen at your own risk. Okay guys, I love you.**

**Ba bye.**

**~M**


	7. Chapter 7

Dad sits across from me, twiddling his thumbs. I still haven't spoken to him. I can't get over the fact that he didn't tell me. But to get answers, I have to talk. I clear my throat, and a weak, strangled voice that is not my own comes from my throat, "Dad?"

"Kamryn?" He looks at me, eyes filled with concern.

"Tell me," Is all I can manage.

"Tell you what?"

"Everything. Why do you have those scars on your back? What went terribly wrong?"

He shakes his head. "I can't tell you that."

I stand up. "Don't you realize? Don't you see it? I'm going crazy with this! You promised me no keeping secrets, especially when I ask for the truth! But what are you doing? Keeping things from me! Please! Just tell me!" I crash to my knees, sobbing. "Please," I whisper through the tears.

"I'm sorry, Kamryn."

"Oh, what an _amazing _father you are," I snap, my face streaked with tears. I walk to my room, and slamming the door, change because my clothes are now damp and it is colder outside. I change into a long sleeve black top, black skinny jeans, and the combat boots that sit in the corner of my room. I pull my hair into a high ponytail, and instead of walking past my father again, open my window. I glance down. It's only two stories, and there's a window beneath mine, so i can just swing onto that one. I swing one leg out the window, and taking a deep breath, swing the other out. I look down and move my feet, which were on the windowsill, down to the top of the window beneath me. My hands move down to the windowsill. My legs stretch, trying to make my feet touch the windowsill of the other window, but I'm too short. "Shit,"I mutter under my breath. I brace myself, and with a small gasp, release my hands from the windowsill and grabonto the top of the other window. My feet find the place I wanted it to, and I hop down, and run to the woods behind Jonah's house.

The tree house stands before me in all it's glory, and i grab onto the first rung of the ladder and pull myself up. I collapse onto the couch in the tree house. I pull out my phone and call Jasmine. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Someone's eager to hear from me." I laugh.

"Oh, shut up."

"Anyway, meet me at the tree house. We have things to figure out, bring your laptop too. Oh, and don't tell Jonah, he's going to try to stop us."

"Okay, be there in five." She hangs up and the line goes dead.

_***Jasmine P.O.V***_

I stuff my laptop in my black messenger bag and sling it over my shoulder, slipping on my Converse. I walk through the living room to the front door. I'm about to get out, when Jonah stops me. Dammit. "Hey. Where you headed?" He asks.

"To the tree house to meet with Kamryn. Girl talk."

"I'll come."

"No, you won't." I open the door wider.

"Fine. Okay," He walks off and I dash to the tree house. Kamryn is sitting on the black couch. I take my laptop out of my bag and hand it to her. She immediately opens it and starts to type.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She grins.

"There's a secret sort of program, for the police to keep track of everything. It lists everyone in Chicago, from kids to adults." She does some more typing but says two words as she types. "Uriah Pedrad."

A new screen pops up with a picture of a man with brown skin and dark eyes. He looks like my father.

_**Name: Uriah Travon Pedrad**_

_**Age: 30**_

_**Height: 5'9**_

_**Weight: 175 ibs.**_

_**Hair: Brown**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Parents: Sara Burget, Matthew Pedrad (deceased)**_

_**Uriah Travon Pedrad has one adoptive son: Tyler Pedrad. Uriah was Noted supposedly 'dead' on the date of December 14, 2115. Though came into Chicago at age twenty-one, he has been living at 223 101st Street. He has one brother: Ezekiel Pedrad, who goes by the name of 'Zeke'. Zeke and Uriah have made no contact for years.**_

"Interesting," Kamryn grabs a notepad and scribbles down the address. She sets the notepad beside her and goes back to typing ion the computer. Another screen pops up.

_**Name: Beatrice Grace Prior**_

_**Age: 30**_

_**Height: 5'7**_

_**Weight: 143 ibs.**_

_**Hair: Blonde**_

_**Eyes: Blue/ Gray**_

_**Parents: Natalie Ross (deceased), Andrew Prior (deceased)**_

_**Beatrice Grace Prior, also known as Tris Prior, has a daughter by the name of Kamryn Eaton. Tris was noted supposedly 'dead' on the date of December 21, 2115. She came back into Chicago at age 30, to her boyfriend from age 16 to day of death, Tobias Eaton, who raised the child prior to Tris' return. Tris has a brother: Caleb Prior. Caleb and Tris have not made contact since she came back.**_

She types some more.

_**Name: Tobias Zachariah Eaton**_

_**Age: 32**_

_**Height: 6'2**_

_**Weight: 192 ibs.**_

_**Hair: Brown**_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**Parents: Marcus Eaton, Evelyn Johnson**_

_**Tobias Zachariah Eaton, sometimes known as Four, has a daughter by the name of Kamryn Eaton. He has been living in Chicago all his life, and it is said that Tobias was abused by his father after his mother's supposed death at his age of five. He has been recently reunited with his girlfriend, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, who is also the mother of his daughter. **_

"Abused?" Kamryn asks.

"Oh my God," I say.

"It's probably not true anyway." Kamryn shakes her head and keeps typing. A picture of my father appears on the screen.

_**Name: Ezekiel Pedrad**_

_**Age: 32**_

_**Height: 6'0**_

_**Weight: 187 ibs.**_

_**Hair: Brown**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Parents: Sara Ross, Matthew Pedrad (deceased)**_

**_Ezekiel_**_** Pedrad, also known as Zeke. He has two children by the names of Jonah and Jasmine Pedrad. He is currently married to Shauna Killingsworth . His father, Matthew, was never there for his or his brother, Uriah's, life. Ezekiel has lived in Chicago all his life.**_

"Nothing bad here," Kamryn says. She opens a new screen and starts to type. A screen comes up labeled, 'Abnegation: The Selfless Faction'.

"Mom said it before, I didn't know what it ment, but, now we'll figure it out."

The page reads:

_**Abnegation values selflessness. They strive to forget themselves and focus on helping others. Abnegation wear gray, mostly to blend in with they're surroundings, also and act to forget themselves. The Abnegation live in plain gray houses and often take the bus as transportation.**_

They show a picture of what looks like the houses in our neighborhood. "What's a faction?" I ask. She shrugs and types something else.

**The Faction System**

**It was believed by everyone living in the faction system that the founders of the factions realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. They determined it was the fault of human personality, of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form the is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray.**

**Though, the truth, The Bureau of Genetic Welfare put together the faction system as a test. Most of the other experiments had already failed, but Chicago managed to stay for decades.  
**

** The Factions**

**Amity:**

**Amity, also known as the peaceful faction, say aggression was the reason for the world's disarray. Their main virtue is kindness, and they farm the land, making food for the faction system. They dress in red and yellow.**

**Erudite: **

**Erudite, also known as the intelligent faction, blames ignorance. Their main virtue is intelligence, and Erudite supplies for all teachers and scientists, inventing new gadgets to keep the faction system alive. They dress in blue.**

**Candor:**

**Candor, the honest faction, blames duplicity. Their main virtue is honesty. Candor supplies trustworthy and sound leaders in law. They wear black and white.**

**Abnegation:**

**Abnegation, the selfless faction, blames selfishness. Their main virtue is Selflessness, and putting others needs before their own. Abnegation fulfills the need for selfless leaders in government. They wear gray.**

**Dauntless:**

**Dauntless, the brave faction, blames cowardice. Their main virtue is bravery, and standing up for others in ordinary acts of bravery. Dauntless provides protection from outside the city. They dress tightly in black.**

"So there was alot he wasn't telling me." Kamryn leans back on the couch and sighs, tears filling her eyes.

"Maybe there was a good reason," I say. She shrugs, unconvinced. I hear a rustle coming from the trees around the tree house and a thump onto the balcony. "Dammit," A voice mutters.

Kamryn sets the laptop onto the couch and walks to the balcony. She comes back seconds later, a firm hold on Jonah by the ear. He slumps into the couch and sighs, rubbing his ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kamryn snaps at him.

"Simple. If Jasmine was in this, it means it applies to my family too. If my parents are lying to me about something, I wanna know!" He says, crossing his arms.

"Then come on." Kamryn says. She grabs the notepad. He stands up.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

She grins. Kamryn squats, getting ready to climb down. "We're going to meet your dead-but-not-dead uncle."

_**Anddddddd I'm back! Had an awesome trip with my best friend, but it's great to be back home. School starts tomorrow! Ugh, no. Anyway, I love you guys.**_

_**Ba bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***Jonah's P.O.V***_

Jasmine takes a deep breath beside me as I curl my fingers into a fist to knock on the door. Kamryn rubs her shoulder, and I notice how her gorgeous blue-gray eyes fill with concern. Jasmine nods at me, and I knock on the door.

A man wearing a black T-shirt and sweatpants opens the door. He is tall, with brown skin and dark eyes. He smiles at us, and says, "Come on in." Nobody moves.

"Are you Uriah Pedrad?" Kamryn asks, crossing her arms. Uriah nods. I clear my throat.

"I'm Jonah Pedrad, this is my sister Jasmine. Were the children of your brother. This is my girlfriend, Kamryn Eaton, daughter of Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior. We need answers about you and our families pasts." I say. Uriah looks around before tugging us in.

"I should have seen you were there daughter, Kamryn. Youre like a perfect combination of them." Uriah smirks. And it's true. She has her father's dark hair and slightly hooked nose, and her mother's wide blue-gray eyes. She smiles at him, a genuine smile, one that I haven't seen in a while. "Anyway," he adds, sitting on a brown recliner that looks leather. "What do you need to know?"

"We need to know about the factions, and you and my mother's supposed 'deaths'."Kamryn says.

"Okay. Basically, the factions are five groups, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity a-" Jasmine cuts him off. I keep my head down and stay silent.

"We know about that," says Jasmine. I feel fingers slide between mine, and I glance up. Kamryn smiles at my, kisses my cheek, and rests her head on my shoulder. Uriah smiles at us.

"Okay,"he says."Basically you were in one of the factions until May of the year when you're sixteen. You take the aptitude test, which determines your aptitude for one faction. But some people get two, and only one has gotten three. They call them Divergent. I am, and so are your parents, Kamryn. Your father had only one faction on his aptitude test, but he could manipulate serums." Kamryn moves and curls up against my side.

"So, Divergent have more than one faction _and_ can manipulate serums?" Kamryn asks. Uriah nods and continues.

"So, the next day, is the Choosing Ceremony. There are five bowls, one representing a faction. When your name is called, you go up, slit your palm, and drop your blood into the bowl of your choice. You then become an initiate.

"Basically, after you choose, you go through initiation, and if you pass, you become members. I don't know about any of the other initiation processes, I was born Dauntless. But I know, it certainly is hard. Tobias and Zeke were in the same initiate class, Tobias ranked first, Zeke second."

"Was Tobias born Dauntless?" I ask.

"No. He was from Abnegation, as was Tris. Tobias, then known as Four, was her instructor. Tris struggled for a while, in stage one, the physical stage. She increased in the emotional stage, stage 2. Between stages two and three Four showed Tris his fear landscape, which is basically a simulation that shows all of your fears, which he only had four. He then kissed her in an underground Chasm. A little later Tris ranked first." Kamryn shifts so her head is in my lap and feet in Jasmine's. I glance at her, and she shrugs, twists my shirt between her fingers, and kisses me, running her fingers through my hair with the other hand. I don't hesitate to kiss back and run my hand down her side and across her waist. She grins against the kiss.

Uriah clears his throat. I pull away, and Kamryn sighs. "Why havent you ever seen your brother since you came back?" Jasmine asks.

"I just. . .never really thought he'd want me back."

Kamryn gets up. "Okay, this is really emotional. I don't know about you guys, but my father has been lieing to me and pushing it away every time I ask. Now I know. And I can shove it in his face." She grins widely. Kamryn waves. "Bye!" She charges out the door, her smile turning into an angry scowl in seconds. I dash after her, and when something wet and cold hits the tip of my nose, my shoulder, runs down my arm, i know it's raining.

Kamryn is no where to be seen. "Kamryn?" I shout into the howling wind and pouring rain. No answer.

"Kam?!" Nothing.

"Kamryn!" Nada. I dash through the rain and wind when I see a lock of dark brown hair twist into the woods. I run after her, my Chuck Taylors squeaking on the pavement until my feet slam into the wet grass. I follow the ends of her hair and the heel of her boot until she stops.

"What?" She snaps.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My father lied to me, Jonah!" She turns to me and shouts, her hair dripping wet.

"My father lied to me, too, you know! Yeah, I know your dad promised, but my father lied too!" I didn't mean to shout it, but she gapes at me and her eyes fill with tears. "Kamryn, no, don-"

"No, just stop!" She runs.

And I feel horrible.

There's a knot in my stomach that I can't get out. My throat feels dry, and I cant speak. I just stand there for a moment before walking home.

_***Unknown P.O.V***_

"I told them what you wanted me to." I tell her as I walk into her dark blue office.

"Good. Thank you, . Kamryn is breaking under the pressure of this new found knowledge of the past, especially her father's abuse. When she is most vulnerable, we will take her in for experimenting, and then kill her."

"Remember what you promised, Jeanine. No hurting my son."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Your son has helped. Now, leave." I stand and walk away slowly, praying that she doesnt hurt anybody. Then again, if i tried to stop her, I would be dead.

_Don't hurt him, Jeanine. Please._

**_Ohhhhhh, which Pedrad is helping Jeanine?! Sorry i haven't updated, I'm in prealgebra and have lots a homework. Im so sorry._**

**_Ily!_**

**_-M_**


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob picks up his guitar and shows me the lyrics, singing them quietly as I gape at him.

"How did you think of this?"

"Um, I maybe like this girl..."

"TELL ME DETAILS." I demand.

"Well, her name's Cass, she has brown hair with blue and pink ends, sort of like cotton candy, brown eyes, tan skin, a nose piercing. She recently broke up with her boyfriend of a year and nonstop has been calling me in tears about it. I like her, I like her with her skinny jeans and band T-shirts and flannels. I like her alot, but she doesnt see it." He sighs. "So I wrote this."

"I know what you can do."

"What?"

"Invite her to the show tonight, we'll hold an emergency band meeting. I'll play guitar with Jonah, your'e singing. Just before you sing, say it's about a girl you really like. She'll know it's her."

"Okay."

"Do it now!"

"What?"

"Call her!" Jacob fumbles for his phone before dialing her number.

"Hey, Cass," Jacob says. "So I was wondering, my sister and her band, Dauntless, are playing tonight at Dante's. I wanted to know if you wanted to go? . . . Really? Great. . . . I'll see you there then. Okay. Bye."

"See, wasn't so hard." I say, laying back on his bed.

"Shut up," he smiles, running his hand through his blonde hair.

* * *

"Hey, so we have a small change of set tonight." I tell them. Jonah is busy tuning his guitar, but his head snaps up at my words.

"What kind of change?"

"Well, Jacob wrote a song for his crush, and she's coming, so he's going to sing it before the set. There are two guitars in this, so Jonah and i will be playing. You two, no change. Here's the lyrics and notes for the song."

"I'm fine with that." Jonah shrugs, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder. I blush, grabbing his hand and linking my fingers with his.

"Us too." Blade and Jasmine say.

"Now that I got that down, I got a tattoo." I say, shrugging off my leather jacket. The bandage is still on, and I tug it off and show them the tattoo over my wrist dragging with white scars.

They all know about my past self-harming, they're the ones who helped me get past it. So, in black ink, written in cursive, reads 'Fighter' across my wrist. Jonah smiles at it.

"I like it!" Jasmine says, grinning. I laugh at her wide smile, but I can easily see the pain etched in her eyes when she looks at my scars. "Jasmine, no more. It's been a year, I'm not gonna do it again." She smiles.

* * *

Two hours later, we end up laying in random places across my room. Prior, who came about thity minutes ago, and Jasmine are cuddled on my beanbag chair, Blade is slumped in my desk chair, and Jonah and i lay on my bed, my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as he absentmindedly plays with my hair. His other hand is holding mine, his thumb rubbing against my knuckles in a soothing way. My legs are bent, and my song book rests on my thighs, writing. Jonah whispers a suggestion for the next line in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear, and i let out a very visible shiver, he laughs.

"You okay?" He asks, his lips still pressed to my ear.

"Mmm," I let out. He grins, his lips moving to a spot behind my ear where he starts to kiss and suck at it. "Jonah," I whisper, but it comes out as more hoarse.

"Is this bothering you?" Jonah asks. I shake my head. My door clicks and my father walks in.

"Kamryn, you've got thirty minutes for all of us to be at Dante's. Jasmine, Blade, i suggest you go home and get ready, You too, _Jonah._" His says his name louder, which snaps Jonah out of his trance with the spot behind my ear.

"Yeah, I should- I should go anyway." Jonah stutters, and I giggle. Jonah kisses my cheek and leaves, along with everyone else.

I change into a maroon skinny tank, black acid wash jeans, a denim vest with studs on the shoulders, and my maroon converse. I apply eyeliner and mascara, straightening my hair. When I walk out, i hear silent talking coming from Jacob's room.

"What if I mess up? Then she'll think I'm-"

"Stop," I cut him off, opening the door. Jacob is wearing a red and black flannel over a Nirvana T-shirt, black jeans, and Converse. "Don't be nervous, okay? Just breathe." I calmly say. He does as i say, and we head downstairs, seeing my parents waiting. We get in the car, driving the ten-minute drive to Dante's. When we get in, Jacob points the girl out to me. Don't mean to go gay for a second, girl was _gorgeous. _I comment that you two would be cute together, and he blushes before going over to meet her. I climb backstage, seeing Jonah fixing his hair.

"I thought that was Blade's thing," I say, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing the back of neck.

"It is." He points over to Blade. I laugh, and he turns around and gives me a brief kiss before asking, "I'm still singing with Jacob, right?"

"Yeah, but just like a small back up."

"Gotcha." he says, snapping his fingers at me, before we all go out to the stage, me grabbing a guitar before we get out there.

"Hiya guys, okay, so we're going to have a little change of plans. I have someone singing our first song, which he wrote. So welcome up here, my little brother, Jacob." Cass's eyes are glued to him as he walks up. He scratches the back of his neck.

"So, this is a song I wrote for a girl who I've liked for a while. She's here tonight, so I hope she likes it." He says, throwing that half-smile and light chuckle that makes girls fawn over him. He easily starts to ease into the song.

**_[Jacob:]_**  
_You call me up,_  
_It's like a broken record_  
_Saying that your heart hurts_  
_That you'll never get over him getting over you_

_And you end up crying_  
_And I end up lying_  
_'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

**_[Jonah:]_**  
_And when the phone call finally ends_  
_You say thanks for being a friend,_  
_And we're going in circles again and again_

**_[Both:]_**  
_I dedicate this song to you_  
_The one who never sees the truth_  
_That I can take away your hurt_  
_Heartbreak girl_  
_Hold you tight straight through the daylight,_  
_I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure,_  
_Heartbreak girl_

**_[Jacob:]_**  
_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_  
_You could be with me now_  
_But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_  
_But you're not ready and it's so frustrating_  
_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you, it's not fair_

**_[Jonah:]_**  
_And when the phone call finally ends_  
_You say I'll call you tomorrow at ten_  
_And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again_

**_[Both:]_**  
_I dedicate this song to you_  
_The one who never sees the truth_  
_That I can take away your hurt_  
_Heartbreak girl_  
_Hold you tight straight through the daylight,_  
_I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure_  
_Heartbreak girl_

**_[Jacob:]_**  
_I know someday its gonna happen_  
_And you'll finally forget the day you met him_

**_[Jonah:]_**  
_Sometimes I'm so close to confession_  
_I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead_

**_[Both:]_**  
_I dedicate this song to you_  
_The one who never sees the truth_  
_That I can take away your hurt_  
_Heartbreak girl_  
_Hold you tight straight through the daylight,_  
_I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure_  
_Heartbreak girl_

_I dedicate this song to you_  
_The one who never sees the truth_  
_That I can take away your hurt_  
_Heartbreak girl_  
_Hold you tight straight through the daylight,_  
_I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure_  
_Heartbreak girl_

I glance in Cass's direction when we finish the song. Her eyes are welling with tears, smiling. Everyone is clapping, and he grins, stepping off the stage. She smiles so wide at him, i'm not sure it's possible. I smile at them and we start on the next song.

_Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_And just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_Remember me for centuries_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_  
_No, it's nothing wrong with me_  
_The kids are all wrong_  
_The stories are off_  
_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_  
_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_  
_And this is for tonight_  
_I thought that you would feel_  
_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_And just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_Remember me for centuries_

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_  
_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_  
_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_  
_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_  
_And you're a cherry blossom_  
_You're about to bloom_  
_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_And just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever_  
_And here's the frozen fruit_  
_I could scream forever_  
_We are the poisoned youth_

_Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_And just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_

_We wrap up after a few other songs, and just as I'm walking out, someone walks up to me and the band._

"Excuse me," he says. "I'm Bob Becker, owner of Fearless Records. I'd like to offer you guys a record label."

_**There you go guys, chapter nine. I'm so sorry i haven't been updating. I've been busy with homework and i also have a Teen Wolf fanfiction on Wattpad. so, slow updates, but well-thought ones, too.**_

_**The songs were 'Heartbreak Girl' by '5 Seconds Of Summer' (I imagined Jacob sounding exactly like Calum and Jonah sounding exactly like Luke.) and 'Centuries' by 'Fall Out Boy'.**_

_**Ily guys. **_

_**Ba bye.**_

_**-M**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh, um, hi. I'm Kamryn." I stutter out, shaking his hand.

"Jonah."

"Jasmine."

"Blade."

Bob Becker offers us to sit at a table. He rests his elbows on the table as we sit down.

"Let me get straight to the point. I want to sign you guys a record label. You four are absolutely amazing, and my good friend Vic Fuentes came up to me, telling me that I should see you guys. I'm glad I did."

My hand is now covering my mouth. "Really? Vic Fuentes? Of Pierce The Veil?"

"Yeah. Do you guys have a manager?"

"Yeah. His names Mason, but we call him by his last name, Prior."

"Well, come by this address tomorrow if you're interested."he scribbled something on a small piece of paper and slides it over to us.

"Uh yeah, thank you so much -" Jonah starts.

"Please, call me Bob." Bob cuts him off.

"Okay, Bob."

"See you, kids." We wait until he leaves, before jumping up and down and shouting. I jump into Jonah's arms; he catches me by the waist and kisses me. Jasmine and Blade are hugging, and I look into Jonah's bright green eyes. He smiles at me.

"I can't believe it," he breathes. "Bob Becker, of Fearless Records, wants to talk about signing us!"

"I know," I reply. Jonah leans in, and I meet him at the middle, connecting our lips. He smiles into the kiss. When we pull away, he says, "you should stay over at my house. We'll have a Nutella feast and movie marathon." I smile and nod.

Dad is fine with it, and as were walking out, I see a laughing Jacob and Cass, they're hands linked.

Jacob glances at me and gives me a half-smile, before Jonah's hand wraps around my waist and flattens at the small of my back. "C'mon." He says. I rest my head on his shoulder, and we walk to Zeke's car, where we squeeze into the backseat.

After ten minutes, we arrive at Jonah's. Jasmine lets me borrow a pair of shorts to sleep in, and after some whining, Jonah's shirt.

Prior and Jasmine dissapear into Jasmine's room, and as Jonah and I are walking into his room, he pins me against the door. I glance up at him.

He kisses me with force, yet passion etches its way in there somehow. I wrap my arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck that comes out of the gray beanie he's wearing. His arms are linked around my waist, tightly.

I tug on his bottom lip with my teeth, earning a quiet moan from him. I grin. "Jump," Jonah says huskily.

"What?"

"Jump," he repeats. I do as he says, and he catches me by the back of my thighs. I giggle, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He lays me on the bed. I kiss him again, playing and tugging at the hem of his T-shirt. He obviously knows what I mean, and tugs off his shirt, revealing his tan skin and abs.

"Enjoying the view?" He grins. It takes me a while to realize I was staring, and I meekly nod. His lips find my neck, kissing down my jawline and collarbone. I let out a quiet moan. He grins against my neck, biting it softly, kissing and sucking to where I know there will be a mark. He shrugs of my vest, dropping it to the floor, and slowly starts inching my top up. My breath catches in my throat when his warm hands touch my bare skin. He lifts my top over my head, and when I try to cover up, he stops me by taking my arms and connecting them around his neck. "Don't," he says softly. "Your absolutely beautiful." He kisses from the base of my throat downwards to the line of my jeans. He takes one of my hands in his, intertwining our fingers. He brings his face back to mine, kissing me softly before pulling the blankets over us, wrapping his free arm around my waist. I tuck my head in the crook of his neck, feeling my eyes start to droop. I hear a soft mutter, "I love you, Kamryn." I would reply, but I'm too far gone.

I wake up to lips on mine. "Kamryn," I hear Jonah mutter, kissing me again. When I softly start to kiss back, he pulls away, smirking.

"Well, now I'm awake. What do you want?"

"You need to go home and get dressed. We're meeting Bob Becker today." I dart up and am about to open the door when Jonah says, "Kamryn?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt." He points at the floor where, sure enough, my tank top and vest sits. I quickly look down at myself, and blushing, I pull on my tank top and vest, kissing him on the cheek before darting out of his house. I dart to my room, changing into a 5SOS singlet tucked into a pair of black acid wash high-waisted jeans, with my regular black and white Converse. I shrug on my leather jacket and a black beanie, applying eyeliner and mascara and letting my hair hang in its natural waves. When I walk out of my room, Jacob engulfs me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He says.

"What did I do?"

"You helped me with Cass." He says, hugging me tighter.

"It was nothing. But I really have to go." He nods and releases me. I dash back to Jonah's, seeing everyone in the car. I grin at them, climbing in the backseat.

"You're dad's meeting us there, Kamryn." Zeke says. I nod, intertwining my fingers with Jonah's, watching Jasmine and Prior do the same while Blade sits alone.

It takes about thirty minutes to get to where Bob Becker said to come to, but it's nothing like a regular house. There are three cars parked, and you can hear singing coming from the house. I hesitantly get out, knocking on the door when I get up there.

There is rustling before Bob opens the door. "Ah, if it isn't Dauntless! I've got some friends I want you to meet." We nod and walk in. Holy-

_Pierce The Veil. _

_Sleeping With Sirens. _

Holy friggin' potatoes.

My hand flies up to my mouth._ Kellin frickin' Quinn_ walks up to me, holding out his hand. I take it, and he shakes my hand.

"I'm Kellin." He says.

"K-Kamryn." I say.

"You guys really are amazing, okay? One of my favorite bands." Kellin says, shaking The rest of the band's-and Prior's-hand.

"Thanks, you guys were kind of like, our influences." Jonah says, grinning his little half-smile that made me want to kiss him and run my fingers through his hair. Kellin smiles back at him.

"Alright, now I want to see the talent. Mind coming back to the sound booth in the other room?" Bob says.

"O-Of course." I stutter. Dammit! Why must I be such a fan?!

We follow Bob, and the bands to the sound booth. "What do you want us to sing?" I ask.

"It doesn't m-" Bob starts, but is interrupted by the two lead singers shouting, "Sk8er Boi! Sk8er Boi!"

I smile, remembering the song Jonah and I wrote about his old crush. "Sure thing," I say. Everyone grabs the instruments they need, and we all head into the sound booth, not before Bob asks, "Mind if we record this?" I shake my head and when we get the nod, we start playing.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees?

Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends.

They already know.

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along, stands in the crowd.

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

[2x:]

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See that man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love.

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

I glance at Jonah while singing, who is rocking out on his guitar, smiling brightly. I grin.

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

We finish the song, and I hear clapping as we exit the sound booth. I smile.

"Uh, can we ask them?" Vic asks Bob. Bob nods.

"See, Vic's playing a show in Chicago tonight, and the opening act cancelled. We wanted to know if you guys would be the replacement?"

"Holy sh-" I start, but cut myself off and say instead. "Of course!"

"Two songs, no covers. Now, Prior, they said they called you?" Prior nods. "Come with me, we've got stuff to discuss." I waved at my cousin as he left, but didn't worry about how he would act. He's been reading books nonstop and studying for years, and probably knows everything under the sun. _Thanks to Uncle Caleb_, I think to myself.

After more chatting with SWS and PTV, Kellin and I decide to film us doing a cover of Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low for Kellin's personal YouTube channel and Dauntless' channel. We set up mikes and instruments in another room. It's decided that Kellin and I were going to sing, Jonah was playing guitar, Gabe ( SWS) playing drums, and Jaime (PTV) playing bass.

I grin at Jonah, who tunes his guitar while talking casually to Jaime, and Vic sets up the camera. He gives us a thumbs-up when it's recording.

Kellin starts us off with an introduction.

"Hi guys. It's Kellin, and we're here with the great Pierce The Veil, and the Chicago band Dauntless, you guys should go check them out. Kamryn and I are going to sing, Jonah's on guitar, Gabe's on drums, and Jaime from Pierce The Veil is on bass. We're going to play a cover for Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low.

Jonah and Jaime start playing, and Kellin and I grin at eachother before starting to sing.

_[Kamryn:]_

_Wide awake, my mistake so predictable_

_You were fake, I was great nothing personal_

**_[Kellin:]_**

I'm walking, who's laughing now?

(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)

I'm wasted, wasting time

You talk for hours but you're wasting lines

A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

**_[Both:]_**

I'm gonna break your little heart

Watch you take the fall

Laughing all the way to the hospital

'Cause there's nothing surgery can do

When I break your little heart in two

I'm gonna break your little heart in two

**_[Kamryn:]_**

Party queen, cause a scene so ridiculous

Little dress, maybe less so conspicuous

**_[Kellin:]_**

You're falling, who's crashing now?

(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)

I'm wasted, wasting time

I'm moving on but you're left behind

A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

**_[Both:]_**

I'm gonna break your little heart

Watch you take the fall

Laughing all the way to the hospital

'Cause there's nothing surgery can do

I'm gonna break your little heart

Show you to the door sew yourself shut

Now you're begging for more

'Cause there's nothing surgery can do

When I break your little heart in two

**_[Kamryn:]_**

Don't be so sentimental, no

This love was accidental, so

Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you

**_[Both:]_**

I'm gonna break your little heart

Watch you take the fall

Laughing all the way to the hospital

'Cause there's nothing surgery can do

(When I break your little heart in two)

I'm gonna break your little heart

Show you to the door sew yourself shut

Now you're begging for more

'Cause there's nothing surgery can do

When I break your little heart in two

We finish the song with smiles on our faces. "Bye!" We all say in unison, and Vic ends the video, immediately uploading it to YouTube through his laptop.

Jonah switches the strap around his back, so the guitar rests against his back and not his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "You were great," he says, kissing my cheek, making me grin.

"Not too bad yourself." I breathe, leaning back on his shoulder. He smiles, his green eyes glancing down into my blue-gray ones, before he leans down and connects our lips. The kiss is sweet and soft, full of passion. He smiles, his eyes turning a brighter shade of green. I admire how, when he's happy, they turn brighter, and when he's sad or scared or angry, they turn darker.

I hear the click of a camera, and a flash goes off- _literally_ -as Jonah and I kiss again. Kellin grins at his phone.

"So posting that on Instgram." Kellin says, typing on his phone. Seconds later, my phone beeps. I check it.

'Instagram: kellinquinn tagged you in a photo: Totally ship these two!'

"God damnit Kellin!" I say.

"Hey, but, mind sending that to me?" Jonah asks. He ignores the beep his phone makes, and when I raise my eyebrows at his question, he smirks and shrugs.

My phone rings. The caller I.D displays the name- Jacob.

I slide my thumb across the screen and put the phone to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"So, I check on Kellin Quinn's YouTube channel, and I see a video of you singing with him?" He sounds excited.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me, Kam?"

"It didn't really cross my mind-" Before I can finish my sentence, he's already hung up. I stare at my phone in confusion for a second before stuffing my phone in my back pocket.

**_(Page Break to an hour and a half before the show.)_**

I dash around my room, drying my hair while listening to 5 Seconds Of Summer blast through my speakers. After searching through my closet, I change into a black bandeau, a white muscle tee that says, 'don't know, don't care' in black, faux leather skinny jeans, and my black vans. I brush my hair and let it hangs in its natural waves, applying eyeliner, mascara, and a small amount of lip gloss. I glance at myself in the mirror, staring at the tattoo on my wrist. I put on my plaid bracelet with a bow on it, a single knot bracelet that says 'Be brave', and a 5SOS bracelet on my left wrist, leaving my right wrist bare, revealing the tattoo. I smile at myself in the mirror, pulling my phone out of the dock and walking downstairs. Dad smiles at me, as does Jacob and Cass. Cass wears a Grey and black striped cropped jumper, dark red tube pants, and simple black Doc Martens. Her hair hangs in waves and her eyeliner is winged. My brother wears an All Time Low sweatshirt, somewhat skinny jeans, and grey Vans. His hair is styled in its usual quiff and is partly covered by a gray beanie. I smile at him. Jacob wraps his arms around me in a hug, and I rest my head on his chest, considering I'm shorter than him. "Alright, let's get to the show," Dad says. He smiles at me, handing me a small box.

"Dad, you really didn't-"I start, but he cuts me off.

"I wanted to. Just open it." I open the box, and see a necklace with a charm. It's a circle, with flames inside of it.

"From my past, this is the symbol for Dauntless. It means brave. So I thought I'd get this for you." I slip it around my neck, thanking him. He smiles and we pile into the car.

It's a half hour until we get there, and the place is packed. Screaming fans holding up signs- some of Dauntless, actually- of Sleeping With Sirens. T-shirts, etc. I meet up with Sleeping With Sirens and the rest of Dauntless. Jonah kisses my cheek, linking our fingers.

We dash off to hair and makeup-they keep me in what I'm wearing and just touch up my makeup.

And in twenty minutes, Kellin is wishing is good luck.

"You guys will do great, I promise." Kellin pats my shoulder. I'm over here having a nervous breakdown. There's like five thousand people here.

"1 minute, Dauntless." A guy in black says. I nod.

"Just, go out there and do what you started your band to do. Rock." Kellin smiles, pulling me into a short hug.

"Cmon, Kamryn. Showtime," Jonah, says, picking up his guitar.

"Wait, guys." I say. They all stop. "The second song we sing, I think it should be the new one."

"Really?" Jonah asks. I nod and he shrugs. We walk out.

I take my place in front of the microphone.

"Hi, we're Dauntless. This first song is called 'Young Volcanoes'. I hope you like it. As they start to play and I start to sing, I can't help but see the majority of the posters of Dauntless say, 'dibs on the drummer' or 'we love you Blade'. I grin.

When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions

Free of the coliseums

In poison places, we are anti-venom

We're the beginning of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes

We are wild, Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

Yeah!

Come on make it easy, say I never mattered

Run it up the flagpole

We will teach you how to make boys next door

Out of assholes

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes

We are wild, Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

Yeah!

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes

We are wild, Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

Yeah!

We finish and the crowd cheers.

"This second, and final, song is called 'Save Rock and Roll'. We're a little rough because it's new, but we hope you like it."

**_[Jasmine and Blade:]_**

_Until your breathing stops (stops stops)_

_Until your breathing stops (stops stops)_

_Until your (your, your, your, your)_

_Forever, forever_

**_[Me:]_**

I need more dreams

And less life

I need that dark

In a little more light

I cried tears you'll never see

So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean

And leave me be

You are what you love

Not who loves you

In a world full of the word 'Yes'

I'm here to scream

No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Rock and roll, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Until your breathing stops (stops stops)

Until your breathing stops (stops stops)

Until your (your, your, your, your)

Forever, forever

**[Jonah:]**

Blood brothers in desperation

An oath of silence for the voice of our generation

Whoa, how'd it get to be only me?

Like I'm the last damn kid still kicking

That still believes

**[Jonah and me:]**

I will defend the faith

Going down swinging

I will save the songs

That we can't stop singing

No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Rock and roll, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

_(Forever, forever)_

**[4x]**

Oh no, we won't go

'Cause we don't know when to quit, oh oh

Glow sticks are raised in the air, phones recording, and people singing and clapping with us. I smile.

(Until your breathing stops, stops, stops)

(Until your breathing stops, stops, stops)

(Until your, your, your, your, your)

(Forever, forever)

**[Jonah:]**

You are what you love

Not who loves you

In a world full of the word 'Yes'

I'm here to scream

No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

Rock and roll, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

Only plugged in to save rock and roll

**[6x]**

Oh no, we won't go

'Cause we don't know when to quit, oh oh

[Jonah 2x:]

No, no

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only plugged in to save rock and roll

I smile as people clap and cheer. "Thank you guys, so much." I reply, half-waving before we exit the stage.

"That was incredible, guys." Kellin says to us as they go onto the stage. I practically scream when they leave. Jonah's smile is wider than I've ever seen, Blade is still grinning at the posters he saw, and Jasmine is ecstatic. "I can't believe we just opened for Sleeping With Sirens." I breathe. Jonah pulls me in for a kiss, a sweet, soft kiss that makes my heart melt.

Blade and Jasmine hug, and I smile at the way she hugs him so tightly.

And life really couldn't be better for me.

**_Hey guys! So here's a really long chapter. The songs were 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne, 'Break Your Little Heart' by All Time Low, and 'Young Volcanoes' and 'Save Rock and Roll' both by Fall Out Boy. THIS IS NOT THE END!_**

**_Ily guys. _**

**_Ba bye._**


End file.
